Begging
by Random Mongoose
Summary: Kuroboshi had said that Kiyo would be begging for his attention. He just never thought it would happen like this...


**Authoress' Note:**** So, this idea came to me as I was reading the manga, and it followed me around after I finished it...so I finally decided to type it down. It's kinda dark and out of character, but I believe that it could, maybe, might happen...well whatever. I hope you enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer:**** Bloody Kiss does not belong to me; only the idea for this fictional piece of work.**

* * *

"Today is the big day."

Kiyo glanced over her shoulder at Kuroboshi, who was leaning against the door frame of the entrance to the kitchen. His hair was still rumpled from sleep, and she could tell he was still tired by the way his red irises peeped out from beneath his eyelids. Kiyo turned back to buttering the toast she had made in a hurry.

"Yea, and it's not a good sign that I'm starting out late."

Today was a big day. In fact, it was one of the biggest days of Kiyo's young life. It was a day that she had hoped, prayed, and prepared for. It had taken her months to make it as far as she did as an aspiring young lawyer, precociously graduating ahead of her class and taking on cases as quickly as she could. It had taken her several more months to gather information that pertained to the reason she became a lawyer in the first place, and she was finally ready to defend her father from the horrible crime he was framed for. Kiyo was almost beside herself from both nervousness and excitement. Today was the day she could bring pride and honor back to her family; hell, today was the day she could finally _have_ a family.

Kiyo jumped as she felt strong arms encircle her waist and press her body against another. "You will do fine love," Kuroboshi murmured in her ear. He nuzzled his lips against the profile of her throat, inhaling her scent before she quickly departed for the day.

Kiyo stayed put for a few moments and willed her heartbeat to return to a semi-normal state. Being encompassed in Kuroboshi's embrace has become such a common occurrence that now it sedated her into a state of peace and security. Usually it would also be an awkward moment, because along with the feelings of peace and security also came feelings of nervousness and embarrassment. Kiyo almost felt unbearably shy and girlish, wanting to giggle and cuddle in response to the overwhelming feelings. But today, there was no room to feel skittish about her feelings for the undead.

"All right Kuroboshi," Kiyo reluctantly tugged away from her boyfriend's grasp, "I really have to go now." The vampire gave a soft sigh and quickly kissed her lips as she moved away. "I will see you when you return, my bride. Good luck."

Kiyo grabbed her briefcase and her purse and gave Kuroboshi a longing glance before she ran out the door.

* * *

"What?"

Kiyo's hands, which were once flat on the table, were now clenched around the edges and turning a sickening white. Her mouth had fallen open in shock, while her eyes widened, heartbreak evident within the pupils. She could only stare as her entire life purpose went down the drain.

"I'm sorry Miss Katsuragi," the judge looked at her with a solemn gaze, "but the evidence is clear and concise. The alibi doesn't line up and the circumstances are in favor of your opponent. I truly am sorry to tell you that the defendant Mr. Katsuragi is determined guilty of murder in the first degree. Case dismissed."

The bang of the gavel boomed in her ears like a gunshot, echoing around her skull and causing pain. Kiyo was stunned, speechless, and immobile. Her eyes met with her father's across the room, and reflected within them was the terrible conclusion of hope being lost. There was a chance that she could prove his innocence, and she had failed.

Kiyo fell into the seat behind the desk and stared numbly at her mess of a defense, papers and lists and diagrams scattered everywhere as a result of her rifling through them, trying to make her argument sound. But the game was played and lost. She was not ready. She was unprepared. And those mistakes cost her father his freedom for years to come.

Much more was lost than one man's freedom. A lifestyle, a future, was shattered in the process.

* * *

Kuroboshi hated this part of the day.

He had spent the better part of two hours staring at a wall. Not that this was a favorite pastime of his, but in the months that Kiyo had become a part of the family at the mansion, the vampire had finally conceded to the girl that yes, he could become more useful and contribute to the household. And so, he had taken it upon himself to start fixing the place up.

The problem was, taking on a task and finishing a task were two completely different things in Kuroboshi's book, and where motivation was easily accessible for one, it was completely elusive for the other. So he stared at the half-finished paint job, waiting for time to move slowly by until his sweet bride returned home. He figured time doing absolutely nothing with her was better spent than time without her at all.

Of course, it was even more boring when Alshu had to work. The redheaded vampire snorted, marveling at the fact that his attendant was still obsessed with working as a school nurse in the attempts to find a succulent bride of his own. He had half a mind to go to the school board and report that Alshu certainly didn't have any such credentials to be qualified as said school nurse. The resulting drama would keep Kuroboshi entertained for quite some time. However, Kiyo had made it crystal clear that he was to avoid drawing attention to himself or to the fact that he and Alshu were creatures of the undead. It was a pity that she was his landlord.

Kuroboshi perked up when his sensitive hearing picked up the sound of car tires crunching on gravel. Afterwards he heard steps, then the opening and closing of the front door. A smirk spread across his face as he went to greet his beloved.

"Hey, how did it-" Kuroboshi cut himself off as soon as he registered the look upon Kiyo's face. "Kiyo?"

Kiyo stood still for a moment, her eyes blank, before dropping her things to the floor and throwing herself into the vampire's arms. Startled, it took Kuroboshi a moment to reciprocate and cradle his bride within his embrace. Silent sobs wracked her tiny body, crushing Kuroboshi's heart. He kissed the top of her head and whispered soft words into her ear to soothe her.

Before he knew it, she was kissing him so fiercely he had to steady himself on the kitchen counter. Kuroboshi's mind spun so quickly he couldn't form a comprehensible thought to put into words. Kiyo pressed herself against him head to toe, gripping his body tightly with hers as her passion increased. Finally, Kuroboshi broke his lips away from hers, gasping for air.

"Kiyo, what-"

"Kuroboshi, please!" Kiyo grasped his head in her hands as she panted for breath. "Please, I'm begging you...I need you."

The red-headed vampire's mind reeled with the sudden turn of events. "You want me to...?" His bride clutched him closer still and buried her face into his neck. Her lips pressed into the tender area and Kuroboshi's skin grew hot. He shivered as his body reacted to Kiyo's advances. He tried one last time.

"Are you sure you want this, my love?"

Kiyo pulled her face away from the crook of the vampire's neck so she could look straight into his crimson eyes.

"Yes, Kuroboshi. I want you." She took his hand and gently tugged him upstairs in the direction of her bedroom.

* * *

Kuroboshi's fingers trailed over the creamy white skin of his bride's shoulder. A small smile graced his handsome features and his eyes were half-closed as he gazed at the beautiful woman lying beside him.

Her long hair was spread across the pillow, a shimmering sheet of silver. She had entwined her limbs with his, her head resting on his shoulder with her eyes closed. Kuroboshi covered her naked body with a sheet and turned his head to kiss her forehead. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Kiyo murmured something so low that he could barely make it out, but his superhuman abilities managed it. He sighed and wrapped his other arm around her.

"When you're ready my love. Just remember that I'll always be by your side to catch you when you fall."

Kiyo smiled and gently fingered the two small puncture wounds on her neck. Yes, she knew that.

* * *

**Authoress' Note:**** Er, so, I didn't really know how to end this one. I was originally going to put a sex scene in there, but then realized that it didn't need it. I know this is kinda jumpy and unfocused, but I feel like I just want to finish it and put it out there. I may put out a companion "outtake" for those pwp lovers out there, such as myself. Please review! I'm always happy to hear ****opinions. Happy reading!**

**R.M.**


End file.
